


Nothing More Than Soldiers

by thiswayplease



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Chris, Angst, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Moving On, POV Third Person Limited, Rating May Change, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswayplease/pseuds/thiswayplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It had been a few years since she had saved Chris from Veltro and the threat of the T-Virus, and they had since lost contact. She expected nothing from him. He had disappeared completely off the grid. But imagining him and his face and his smile and his words and...it toyed with her more than she liked.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Jill, Chris meets Piers. Soldiers bond, Chris knows that, but his relationship with Piers feels oddly familiar. </p><p>Jill wants to forget about Chris, but fate seems to constantly drag them back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No New Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first work on this website and for Resident Evil in general. It's going to be mostly Jill POV (maybe all, maybe less, I don't know), but will focus mainly around Chris and Piers' relationship, how Jill feels about it, and her feelings for Chris. After going the whole game without really hearing about her, my mind created this.
> 
> EXPECT SPOILERS!
> 
> Also, my native language is French, so if you encounter a peculiar sentence, that's probably part of it. If you'd like to correct something, it will only improve my skills. I won't take criticism the wrong way.
> 
> I don't know how much more of this story there will be, but my best guess is about ten chapters. It may not be fast progress, though!

With a sigh, she pushed her drink back and pulled out her phone.

_No new messages_ , it read.

She wasn't surprised, really. Her hopes not being up may have left her ultimately unsatisfied, but there was no risk of her feelings being torn apart at a future date. If there was one thing she had to keep well under control, it was her emotions. It had been a few years since she had saved Chris from Veltro and the threat of the T-Virus, and they had since lost contact. She expected nothing from him. He had disappeared completely off the grid. But imagining him and his face and his smile and his words and...it toyed with her more than she liked.

She and Chris had had a relationship while they had worked together; she could admit it. Chris could definitely be a ladies' man when he tried, when he wasn't being an asshole, and his good looks certainly hadn't made it any easier for her to keep their relationship just a friendship either. Unfortunately, after their mission was over and everyone was safe, the passion between them had died down. The lack of constant excitement, the intermingling with the real world, she didn’t know what had really ended it, but ended it had.

She tucked her phone into her back pocket and stood up, tossing the tip casually onto the table.

She was ready to return home and get some rest before work early tomorrow morning.

What Jill wasn't ready for was to run smack into Chris as she opened the bar door. 


	2. Pathetic Words

“Chris?!” She exclaimed, reclaiming her balance as she stepped backwards, “What are you doing here?”

Chris stared at her for several seconds before stepping all the way into the bar. Jill saw his eyes close as he thought over his response.

“Drinking,” he responded plainly, moving towards the bar counter as if in complete disregard of her. He sat down and ordered a drink, eyes fixed on something not there.

Jill, both flustered and irritated, moved to sit down beside him. Her mind was filled with the thoughts of them in Raccoon City, dealing with Veltro, saving themselves and depending on one another. That felt now like nothing more than dreams.

“Chris, you-”

“Don't give me your pathetic words, Jill. I don't want them.”

Jill sucked air in through her teeth before closing her eyes and exhaling. “You're the one with the pathetic words, Chris,” she said. Her tone contained no anger.

He finally looked back at her for a silent moment. “No one can live their whole life a hero.”

“No hero should live their whole life regretting everyone they couldn't save.”

His eyes flashed back towards hers, but this time they were filled with more anger than grief. He eyed her with a look that wondered what she really wanted from him. Why couldn’t she just _leave him alone_?

“I want you to pull yourself together,” Jill said honestly, seeing right through him. “You have dark bags under your eyes, you reek of alcohol, and your hands are shaking around that glass; I can see it all, Chris. You're upset about the mission and all the men lost-”

“Of course I'm angry about all the men lost!” He shouted, rising from his seat, “You know damn well that I could have saved them, but I didn't! They weren't robots, Jill, they were people, with wives and children and friends; they were men who shouldn't have had to die!”

Jill watched anger cloud his thoughts and glaze over eyes that were seeing nothing but hostility. She knew that she couldn't get through to him. As much as she tried, Chris needed someone as passionate as he, as angry at the world as he, and she just wasn't that person.

Exhaling, Jill stood from her seat, their faces now inches apart. “I'm sorry, Chris, and even though you can't see it, it wasn't your fault. Nothing was your fault. You barely got _yourself_ out of there.”

After staring at her for a final time, he sat back down and downed his drink. The bar was dead silent when he set the glass back down.

“Say hi to Parker for me,” Chris said.

A light blush covered Jill's face as she leaned over and kissed his cheek delicately.

“Thank you,” she said, and walked away.

Thirty minutes later, another man sat down beside Chris. "Hard to find a good steak around here," he said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter down!  
> And I finished the game...so...not yay...  
> (I was only halfway through when I wrote the first chapter. Oh Lord, someone hold me, please.)


End file.
